Recuérdame
by TouchBad
Summary: A nuestro amigo Gilbert solo le quedan horas de vida, que hará durante ese tiempo de vida. ¿Y las personas que le rodean como estarán tras esta noticia?


**Recuérdame.**

Prusia caminaba por los jardines de su casa, bueno la de su hermano Alemania ya que este se encontraba reunido con su jefa para hablar de asuntos de Gobiernos para mejorar la economía de su país y la de Europa, de una crisis que estaba algunos países como uno de sus mejores España, el hermano de este Portugal, Grecia, etc., extrañaba cuando tenía que preocuparse de su país pero ahora ya no era nada solo era un país sin gente que proteger o velar y todo por culpa de Hitler, fue entregado por los aliados a Rusia, tuvo que dejar a su familia y amigos, ya habían pasado 25 años desde que había caído ese maldito muro que lo separaba de sus seres queridos, pero todo había cambiado, como por ejemplo él, Gilbert Beilschmidt que era le representación del Reino de Prusia ahora era un solo humano inmortal. Tras desaparecer su país él tenía que a ver muerto como su hermano Maximiliano y su abuelo Germania pero él seguía a vivó después de 67 años seguía vivo.

Él deambulaba ya cansado de no hacer nada, de pronto una voz lo llamo y se asustó porque la conocía a la perfección era la de su querido Maximiliano, se giro y hay lo vio con esa sonrisa que jamás perdió ni siquiera el día que murió.

- Niisan-le llamó Sacro Imperio

- Max-dijo entre lagrimas

Sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo hacía el para poder abrazarlo y sentirlo de nuevo, pero al mismo tocarlo lo sobre paso era un espíritu Gilbert sonrió entre lagrimas.

- Tengo algo que decirte-le miro Max

- ¿De qué se trata?-le miro confuso

- Dentro de 72 horas morirás-le comunicó con tristeza

Gilbert abrió los ojos mientras sus lagrimas caían por el comunicado, así que después de 67 años vivó llegaba su hora final iba a desaparecer como todos los países que han desparecido a lo largo de los años, Max por primera vez tenía su mirada triste por el destino que le deparaba a Gilbert.

- En 72 horas moriré-dijo

- Hermano-le miro

- El Grandioso Yo morirá a lo Awesome-dijo feliz pero con lagrimas

Max sonrió a ver que su hermano iba a morir como el solo es a lo Grandioso, despareció con una sonrisa. Gilbert se quedó pensativo no sabía como le iba a decir a los suyos de que se iba a morir, no lo pensaba decir no quería que sus últimas horas fueran tristes tenía que hacer algo para que le recordara y jamás se olvidaran y lo haría con fotos, subió al desván en busca de una cámara de que hace las fotos al instante, buscando entre las cosas encontró un cuadro del Viejo Fritz, su gran rey.

- Pronto nos veremos querido amigo-le dijo al cuadro

Lo dejo en un sitio y siguió buscando, de veces en cuando encontraba cosas de su pasado, solo de verlo recordaba cosas y se llenaban los ojos de lagrimas solo de recordar todas sus grandiosas batallas y de lo que iba a dejar, a sus amigos, a su hermano, era ya mayor para cuidarse él solo pero era aquel niño indefenso que encontró a los dos días de la muerte, eso no podría olvidar por muchas veces que muriera, sabiendo que lo paso mal cuando lo separaron tras acabar la 2GM, todo estaba perdido ya no había vuelta atrás, por fin encontró la cámara y bajo para empezar hacer las fotos, se encontró con su hermano con la ropa de gimnasia y sin perder tiempo se puso a su lado e hizo una foto.

- ¿Bruder?-le miro perplejo

- Solo quería hacer una foto-le dedico una sonrisa

Gilbert salió de ahí para seguir haciendo más fotos, Ludwig no entendía el comportamiento de su hermano pero no le dio mucha importancia. Gilbert caminaba por las calle por si veía a gente conocida para hacer las fotos, los iba a echar de menos y ellos cuando descubrieran su muerte también los iba echar de menos sobretodo su hermano le partía el corazón sabría que no lo iba aguantar pero tenía a gente que le apoyaría que no le dejaría solo ni un solo momento y eso agradecía que tuvieran grandes amigos, por el camino se encontró a uno de los hermanos italianos, era el menor.

- Ita-chan-le llamó

- Prusiachan-le sonrió-¿Deseas algo?-

- Sí-le afirmo-Me gustaría hacerme una foto contigo-

Feliciano asintió y se echo la foto con él, cuando la tubo esbozo una gran sonrisa, dejo a Feliciano solo y se encamino a casa del señorito podrido. Cuando llegó observo que se encontraba tocando el piano y a su lado Hungría escuchándole, jamás lo reconocería y ahora menos que le quedaban solo horas de vida de que adoraba oírle tocar y Hungría jamás le diría lo que siente por ella jamás diría sus sentimientos su amada Hungría, se coló en la casa con mucho sigilo y se puso delante de ellos y se saco una foto, cuando los otros dos le vieron, la húngara le dio un golpe con la sartén que eso hizo que Austria suspirara, Gilbert se marcho de ahí con una sonrisa ya volvería no a recibir los sartenazos de Elizabeth jamás y ella no tendría a quien pegarle, decidió quedar con sus amigos para ser la última vez para que jamás se olvidaran de él, cogió su móvil y les envió un mensaje a Francia y Antonio para quedar que esto a los dos minutos de enviarlo le contestaron con un gran si.

Al llegar la noche, Gilbert se encontraba en el bar dónde se reunían siempre, iba arreglado y portaba la cámara, ese momento no quería que se les olvidaran a ninguno de los tres peor en especial a sus amigos. Al cabo de un rato sus amigos llegaron y se dispusieron a pasar la mejor noche de sus vidas, Gilbert tomo la cámara y echo las fotos, los tres salieron geniales y eso casi hace llorar a prusiano, siguieron con la juerga hasta las tres de la mañana.

Ese mismo día alrededor de las onces, se puso en marcha para seguir haciendo fotos para que la gente no se olvidara de él y pudieran ayudar a su hermano en esos momento más difíciles que iba a vivir cuando se enterara de la noticia de que él había muerto, se dirigió a casa de Inglaterra para tomarse una foto, no le hacía gracia hacerse fotos con los asesinos pero este mundo había que perdón. Cuando llego a casa de Arthur, toco a la puerta y espero a que el ingles le abriera la puerta eso ocurrió más tarde.

- ¿Gilbert que te trae por aquí?-le preguntó extrañado

- Me gustaría hacerme un foto contigo-le dijo-Estoy haciendo un álbum con todos los países-

Arthur asintió, se hicieron la foto, cuando acabaron Gilbert se lo agradeció y se puso en marcha para seguir haciendo fotos con la misma excusa que le dio a Inglaterra, primero fue con América que no hizo falta seguir por que cuando oyó la palabra foto le dijo: "Claro que te puedes hacer una foto con el héroe". Luego fue a donde a por hermano de América, le costo un poco vero porque le pasaba a él lo mismo que a todos ver al canadiense, después de tomarse una foto Matthew le invito a tortitas que Gilbert aceptó a todo gusto, sería la última vez que las comería y las iba a disfrutar hasta la última tortita, cuando termino se fue a su siguiente destino. Fue a casa de los Países Bajos, allí para hacerse una foto con los tres tuvo que pagarle a Holanda, que era tacaño hasta para las fotos, cuando termino le agradeció mucho, se fue para casa de Rusia para la foto aunque no le gustara mucho tenía que hacerlo, cuando llegó Ivan se sorprendió a verlo ahí.

- Pensé que jamás te vería aquí de nuevo-sonrió Rusia

- No se si es por el tiempo que estuve aquí o por el síndrome de Estocolmo, pero te considero parte de mi familia por eso me gustaría hacerme una foto contigo-le confeso

Ivan aceptó y se echaron una foto, se dirigió a casa de las hermanas de este y casi en casa de Bielorrusia sale herido, no le dejaba echarle una foto hasta que le dijo que su hermano salía en una de ella, con Ucrania fue también difícil porque no le abría porque se creía que estaba su hermano. Cuando fue a echarse una foto con Liechtenstein y Suiza, casi se llena el vientre de pólvora y eso no era nada awesome. Ya era media noche cuando se había echo todas las fotos con todos con: Rumania, Bulgaria, Romano, los nórdicos(Estos les había costado acercarse al danés, al finlandés y al islandés) y por últimos los asiáticos, aunque casi sale por los aires.

Una vez en su cuarto se sentó en su escritorio y empezó a escribir la carta para su hermano aunque iba para todos, una vez que termino de escribirla se acostó, mañana se iba de viaje pero que no tenía vuelta. Al día siguiente, Gilbert estaba en su cama viendo las fotos con una gran sonrisa mientras se les caían las lagrimas, se acostó en la cama, su cuerpo empezaba a brillar.

- Así que esto es lo que ocurre cuando un país muere-dijo feliz-Adiós amigos míos, adiós Bruder-

Tras decir esas palabras Gilbert desapreció con una ráfaga de viento, Ludwig fue averiguar de dónde venía tanta corriente de aire, a ver que venía de la habitación de su hermano, observó que estaba vacía y encima de la cama las fotos, cogió una y vio que era del día que Gilbert había querido hacerse una foto con él pero no estaba su hermano, enseguida lo comprendió todo había muerto, en el escritorio una carta para él y sus amigos, decidió llamar a sus amigos para contarle lo sucedido. Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos, Ludwig le contó lo que había pasado y mostrado las fotos nadie daba crédito, enseguida rostros se vieron llenados de lagrimas.

- Aun hay más-dijo Ludwig

- ¿El qué?-le miro llorando Elizabeth

- Una carta-le dijo enseñándoselas

- Léela por favor-le pido un destrozado España

Alemania asintió, abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla en voz alta.

_Querido hermano y amigos._

_Si habéis visto las fotos y la carta, os habréis dado cuenta de que ya no estoy, me voy hacer mi última batalla y en esta no me podréis acompañar y si regresare._

_Hace tres días recibir la visita de Sacro Imperio diciéndome que me quedaba 72 horas de vida, decidí hacer fotos para que me recordarais, no os dije nada porque no quería pasar mis últimas horas de vida entre lagrimas y maldiciones, quería que todo siguiera bien, ahora quiero que hagáis algo por mí, en primer lugar, Austria no dejes de tocar esa maravillosa música que solo tú sabes hacer, porque donde quiera que este la estaré escuchando, en segundo lugar, Hungría sigue siendo la misma chica que conocí siglos atrás y de la cual me enamore que nadie te cambie tú forma de ser, en tercer lugar, a los miembros restantes del Touch Bad seguir haciendo nuestras locuras para que siga siendo el mejor grupos de todos y el awesome mantener mi memoria viva y en último lugar, west sigue siendo tú que nadie te impida crecer como gran país y que nadie te pare los pies._

_Otro favor que os pido pero esta vez a todos, cuidar de mi hermano, yo se que se hará el fuerte y el duro pero sigue siendo a que niño inocente que encontré a los dos días de la muerte de sacro imperio, os necesita más que a nadie, jamás me olvidéis porque yo donde quiera que este no os olvidare._

_Ahora podre reunirme con mi abuelo, Max y el viejo Fritz._

_Con cariño y besos_

_Gilbert Beilschmidt_

_P.D. Siempre aunque yo ya no este, seguiré siendo el reino de Prusia._

Tras que Alemania terminara de leer la carta todos los presentes estaban llorando, Elizabeth en los brazos de Austria, Feliciano en lo de su hermano, Francia y España juntos y Alemania lloraba en silencio.

- Ve, Sacro Imperio, cuida de nuestro amigo-dijo Feliciano entre sollozo

Nadie volvieron a decir nada, se acercaron a ver las fotos y solo pudieron sacar una sonrisa débil. Al anochecer todos miraban el cielo y sentía que Gilbert no les había dejado que seguía ahí con ellos.

**Fin**

**Espero que os haya gustado, porque yo escribiéndolo he llorado como una magdalena, es muy triste :'( lo se pero es que lo vi en unas imágenes y se me ocurrió hacer este oneshort.**

**Espero vuestro reviews, aceptó de todos, criticas y tomatazos por esta historia de pena**


End file.
